thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Holland Calloy
Tribute by Kaeghan-is-a-Tribute Holland Calloy is District partners with Jonell Trillur Information Name: Holland Calloy (Hawl-end Kal-oi) Age: 16 District: 7 Height: 5'10 Weapon: Holland is most comfortable using long ranged weapons such as throwing knives and spears. Strengths: Holland is a very attractive young man, and would definitely gain the attention from many female sponsors and viewers. Also, since he is very charismatic as well, he would easily be able to gain an ally who can help him survive throughout the games. Now, as far as survival skills go, Holland doesn't have many. The only really physical thing that Holland is good at is climbing, since he is from District 7, climbing is something that he has come to know and has easily been a part of his daily routine. Weaknesses: Although Holland has a few beneficial strengths, his weaknesses outweigh them. Holland's main weaknesses are his lack of physical capability. He isn't very strong, not the fastest runner, isn't a good swimmer and lacks vast knowledge on many different survival skills. Another weakness that Holland has is that he thinks to highly of himself, which could rub certain people the wrong way, including gamemakers and sponsors. Personality: Holland is generally a nice person, and is a very good people person, but sadly, not many people like him. It's not because he's mean or makes poor choices, but because he is a very vain person and is extremely good looking. Many people are jealous because of this, but they mainly think he is just full of himself, which in fact, he is. Holland can't go a day without looking in a mirror, and he cares way too much about his physical beauty as opposed to inner. Also, Holland can be quite judgmental of other people. He doesn't judge them by their personality or mental traits, but solely by their physical appearance, which proves that Holland can also be very shallow. In the end, Holland is a kind person, but is also very vain and judgmental. Backstory: Holland was born into a very small family that consisted of himself and is mother in the lush District of 7. As a young child, Holland found himself very lonely, since he didn't have any siblings to play with, or a father figure in his life to keep himself company. Holland was a generic student in school, he never strived to get the top mark, which he never obtained in the end, although he was never near the bottom of the class either. He never took and interest in school, in fact, he never took a large interest to many things in his childhood. He never liked sports, was never artisitic and never really liked being around a lot of people. There was only one thing that he seemed very interested in throughout his entire childhood; his appearance. This problem stemmed from his mother's adorance of Holland. She always praised him, told him that he was the most handsome boy in all of District 7, which he truly believed from a young age onward. At this point, Holland never had many friends, since people disliked him for his narcissistic tendancies and the fact that they were solely jealous of Holland's physical stature. Holland was often found watching Capitol programs containing modelling or runway shows or photoshoots. He was fascinated by the godly looking people that everyone seemed to worship like kings. Holland wanted that life, he wanted it badly. Little did he know that in a short amount of time, that life would be his. Holland was around the tender age of 8 when the President of Panem arrived in District 7, looking for attractive younger residents of the District to star in an editorial campaign. A ludicrous way he thought to gain him good publicity. Holland begged his mother to allow him to audition for the shoot. She was very hesitant at first, being overly protective, but she allowed him in the end, knowing how much happines it would bring to her child. The audition process that Holland went through was very quick, he posed for a quick picture, was asked a few questions about his past and then sent on his way. Holland was shocked at how hurried the casting call was, but he knew that there were still many other young people looking for there chance to audition. Most of them being forced by their parents to make money for their families. Holland waited a few days, eagerly awaiting the call to let him know he got the part. There was an urge in him telling him that he didn't get the part, but he repeatedly brushed it off, being confident enough to recognize what he could bring to the shoot. Sure enough, he got the call, and shot with the President the next day. The shoot went very well, and in the oncoming weeks, Holland's face along with 5 other lucky District 7 kids were plastered all over Panem with the slogan "Our President cares about District 7". Holland was ecstatic, as he got so much praise for his campaign appearance, as well as jealous flack from his peers. But Holland didn't care whatsoever, he didn't need those "peasants" opinions, peasants being what he refered to his haters throughout his modelling career. At the age of 10, when the response from his previous campaign was finally dying down after two succesful years, Holland was picked up by a very popular modelling agency in the Capitol. Throughout his teenage years, Holland was a very succesful model in the Capitol, and was known throughout the Districts. The Capitol loved him, while most people in the Districts disliked him for his attitude. To his dismise, and the shock of many, at the age of 16, he was reaped to participate in The Hunger Games. Bloodbath Strategy: Holland will try to ally with the Career tributes early in training. In the bloodbath he will attempt at running to the Cornucopia and retrieve a weapon. He won't initiate a fight, but if anyone tried fighting with him, he would defend himself and gather supplies. Games Strategy: He will stick with the careers throughout the majority of the games, and when the number of tributes begin to dwindle down greatly, he will leave the Career camp while they are sleeping. He will NOT initiate any fighting with the Careers unless it is to defend himself. Throughout the remainder of the games will attempt at hiding to the best of his abilities, and only come out fighting when prompted or when attacked. Category:District 7 Category:Males Category:Kaeghan-is-a-Tribute's Tributes Category:Kaeghan-is-a-Tribute Category:Reaped Category:16 year olds Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:Career Tribute